Faithful
by cherylwoo
Summary: Arthur returns home really drunk one night. What happens when Yao catches him? Rated PG-13, I think. England/China – they are married in this fic.


A/N – This is a really short fic based on a picture I saw on Facebook. I don't have the link to the picture anymore, as I saw it a while ago and forgot to save it. But when I saw it, I immediately thought of England/China :P Well, here it is, and I hope you like the fluff! Unbeta-ed, as usual.

Arthur was drunk. He had been out with a couple of friends and had too much to drink.

He stumbled into the darkness of the house and fumbled with the light switch. In the process, he knocked over a vase, which crashed to the ground, breaking into pieces.

"Oops," Arthur giggled.

Arthur's husband, Yao, who had been reading a book upstairs, heard the noise downstairs. He quickly made his way downstairs to see what the commotion was about.

Nothing could prepare Yao for a drunk Arthur giggling helplessly on the ground.

"Aiya!" Yao exclaimed.

Arthur let out a snort.

"Look at you, aru!" Yao scolded his husband as he walked towards the drunk man on the floor. "You're a mess!"

"Messy, mess, mess…" sang Arthur.

Yao rolled his eyes. "Come on, aru. Let's get you cleaned up and into bed."

Yao helped Arthur to his feet and led the blonde-haired man to their bedroom. However, they had to pause a few times for Arthur to regain his balance, as Yao was too small and could not completely support Arthur.

When they had gotten to their room, Arthur flopped onto the bed. "Nighty night," he said sweetly.

"No!" exclaimed Yao. "You need to wash up first, aru! You stink of alcohol!"

"What's wrong?" came a sleepy voice from the doorway.

"Hong Kong!" gasped Yao. "Aiya… I didn't want you to see your father this way, aru…"

Hong Kong shrugged. "I'm used to it."

Yao didn't want to ask Hong Kong what Arthur had done to make Hong Kong used to occurrences such as this. Frankly, he was afraid of the answer. Instead, Yao said, "Could you prepare a warm bath for your father, aru?"

"Sure," Hong Kong said as he made his way into the bathroom.

Yao turned back to Arthur who had started to doze off. "Hey, wake up, aru!" he said, slapping Arthur awake. "You have a bath and then you can go to sleep!"

"But it's so nice here," Arthur whined. "And the water's cold!"

"I've asked Hong Kong to prepare a warm bath for you, aru," said Yao as he tried to unbutton Arthur's shirt.

"No…" moaned Arthur.

"Come on, aru."

"NO! STOP!" Arthur slapped Yao's hand away. "I'm married!"

Yao blinked. And blinked again. A snicker resounded from the bathroom. Then Yao broke into a smile. "Well, you're married to me, aru," he told the Englishman. "I should be allowed to see your naked body."

"Really?" Arthur frowned and squinted at Yao. "You're my husband?"

"Yes, I am, aru."

"Okay then," replied Arthur relaxing. He then allowed Yao to take off his clothes.

Yao shook his head but he was smiling, as he helped Arthur out of his clothes and into the bathtub. He washed and rinsed Arthur. Then he dried the Englishman and helped him put on his pyjamas and get into bed.

"Nighty night," sang Arthur as he snuggled into the covers.

"Good night, aru," Yao replied, gazing affectionately at his husband.

* * *

><p>When Arthur woke up the next morning, it was to a splitting headache. He groaned as he sat up.<p>

Arthur noticed a glass of water and two aspirin tablets on the side table. How thoughtful of Yao to think of his hangover the following morning.

Hangover?

_Oh my God, I was drunk last night! _Arthur realised. And he couldn't remember anything!

Arthur saw a note next to the aspirin tablets, and unfolded it.

_Good morning, darling. The aspirin should help your hangover. Your breakfast's downstairs. I just went out to buy some groceries – I realised we're running out of milk. I love you.  
>-Yao<em>

Arthur was confused. He was really drunk last night. Yao should be mad at him. But by the looks of it, Yao wasn't.

Arthur downed the aspirin and went downstairs, where Hong Kong was doing the Sudoku puzzle in the paper.

"Good morning, Hong Kong," Arthur greeted.

Hong Kong glanced up from his puzzle. "Good morning," he replied.

"Something odd happened this morning," Arthur told his son, as he took a seat opposite him at the dining table.

Hong Kong looked at his father questioningly. "And what is that?"

"Well, I got home really drunk last night…"

"I know," Hong Kong tried to hide a chuckle. "It was really funny."

Arthur glared at Hong Kong as he placed two fried eggs on his plate. "Well, never mind my humiliation," he said. "I thought Yao would be really angry with me, but he left me two aspirin tablets and a note saying that he loved me."

"Oh."

Arthur poured some tea into a mug. "Yeah, I thought he would give me the silent treatment."

Hong Kong giggled. "You did something last night that confirmed your feelings for him," he told Arthur.

Arthur's eyes widened in horror. "Oh God, I didn't force myself on him, did I?"

Hong Kong almost choked on his tea. "No!" he exclaimed. "I would have died on the spot if that happened!"

"Oh my God, you saw?" exclaimed Arthur, burying his face in his hands.

"Well," began Hong Kong. "I was preparing your bath," he told Arthur. He then grinned at Arthur. "Basically, he tried to undress you for your bath, but you said, "Stop – I'm married!""

Arthur blinked. "I did?"

"Yeah," Hong Kong smirked. "I thought it was really sweet as well."

* * *

><p>When Yao got home, Arthur was sitting on the couch with an icepack placed against his forehead.<p>

"You know that's not the way to cure a hangover, aru," Yao told Arthur as he closed the door.

"Well," grumbled Arthur. "The aspirins you left me aren't doing their job."

Yao made his way over to the kitchen to deposit his groceries. "Have you tried drinking fruit juice?" he called. "Or a sports drink, aru?"

"No," replied Arthur. "Do they help?"

"They're supposed to," Yao said. "Hang on, aru – I'll pour you a glass."

"Okay," groaned Arthur.

Yao reappeared from the kitchen with a glass of orange juice. "Here," he said, handing the glass to Arthur.

"Thanks," Arthur muttered as he took the glass from Yao. He took a big gulp of the orange juice and placed the glass on the coffee table with a sigh.

"So," began Yao as he took a seat next to Arthur on the couch. "What made you decide to be so drunk last night, aru? Was it because of me?"

"What?" Arthur looked at Yao incredulously. "No! Of course not!" He then placed an arm around Yao's shoulder and brought the Asian man closer to his body.

Yao folded his arms delicately. "Then?"

"I don't know!" exclaimed Arthur. "One drink led to another, which then led to another… and before I knew it, I was drunk!"

Yao remained silent but eyed his husband suspiciously.

"I mean, I don't even remember getting home and going to bed last night!"

"You don't remember anything, aru?" Yao raised an eyebrow and glanced up at his husband.

"NO!" cried Arthur. "Though… Hong Kong told me what happened last night," he added sheepishly.

Yao snorted. "Well, if you're referring to the fact that although I abhor the stench of alcohol, you make an adorable drunk, aru…"

"NO!" Arthur shouted. His eyes widened when he realised what Yao had said. "What? I am a what?"

Yao snickered. "You're an adorable drunk, aru," he told Arthur.

"Then perhaps I should get drunk more often…" Arthur wagged his eyebrows suggestively.

Yao smacked Arthur lightly on the arm. "Don't even think about it, aru," he warned.

Arthur smiled gently and brought Yao closer to his body by wrapping his arms tighter around his shoulder. "I'm kidding," he said. "But seriously," he added after a moment of silence. "Hong Kong told me that you tried to undress me and I didn't let you because I said I was married."

At that, Yao turned pinkish in colour and leaned his head against Arthur's shoulder. "After I told you that I was your husband, you let me anyway, aru…"

"If I had known it was you…"

"But hey," Yao interrupted Arthur and looked at him lovingly. "At least now I know you're a faithful git, aru."

"Only yours," Arthur murmured softly as he leaned forward and kissed Yao on the lips.

Yao smiled and returned the kiss, sending warm shivers through Arthur's body.

They broke apart after a while.

"Is your hangover any better, aru?"

Arthur frowned. "I forgot all about it," he replied. "But yes, I think it's better now."

Yao moved to get up. "Then you should drink more juice," he told his husband. "Give me your glass, aru – I'll get you more."

Arthur reached for the empty glass on the coffee table and handed it to Yao. Yao took it into the kitchen to pour Arthur more juice.

Arthur smiled and leaned back into the sofa. Within him, his heart flared at being loved by someone as amazing as Yao.


End file.
